Pale Fire
by The Whisper of Eternity
Summary: тнє ѕυη яιѕєѕ. Sunkit is born. A prophecy given. "Darkness will rise and its wrath will be terrible, the sun will find everything they have ripped from their paws, a warrior will keep a sacred promise, and be forced to make a choice that shall divide them forever from the warrior code, but the dawn will come again." She will change history, but what will it cost her? dαякηєѕѕ ѕєтѕ
1. Information and Allegiances

**Author's Note:** Hello! This my first Warriors story, and I am excited to get started! But first, there are some things you should know.

 **1.** This is a human warriors story, so there is going to be some differences. Everything is basically the same in terms Clan structure, but with human anatomy. Basically, the Clans are human-like creatures with cat ears, tail, instincts, abilities, and behaviors. If you would prefer traditional cats, please let me know with a review so I can change it. I will change it if wanted, so let me know!

 **2.** If you would like to submit an OC, please see my other stories for the relevant information. It's the Warriors OC Creator one.

Let's get started! Also, any helpful comments or criticism are welcome in reviews!

* * *

 **Clan Hierarchy**

 **Leader : **The leader of the Clan. They get to decide major decisions, and their word is law. They are in charge of major decisions and the overall well-being of the Clan. After a leader dies or retires, the deputy ascends to the leadership position.

 **Deputy:** The second-in-command of the Clan, they are in charge of the basic functioning of the Clan and overseeing the day to day tasks that keeps the Clan functioning, such as patrols. They become the leader if the current leader dies or retires.

 **Healer** : The healer is in charge of the healing of the Clan and any medical issues that may arise in the Clan. They are sworn to abstinence, so that they never have anything that would interfere with their duty to the Clan. In exchange for this sacrifice, they share a sacred bond with StarClan, are given tremendous respect, and are third-in-command of the Clan, after the deputy and the leader.

 **Warriors : **Warriors have been trained in the way s of fighting and hunting in addition to the ways of the Warrior Code. They are charged with the responsibility to feed and protect those who are elderly or unable to spend time out of camp. They also mentor apprentices; passing on the skills they were taught.

 **Apprentices:** Boys and girls from ages 12-18, training to be a warrior (or sometimes a healer) under a mentor. All apprentices' names end with the suffix "-paw" which symbolizes the path they are on, until they receive their warrior name. An apprentice becomes a warrior once their mentor or Clan leader thinks they have learned enough, and are at least 18 years of age.

 **Kit-Bearers:** Mothers of children under 12 years of age. Fortunately for them, once their kits are able to walk on their own, they can leave the nursery for short periods of time, allowing their kits to be watched over by other kit-bearers in their absence.

 **Elders:** Retired men or women. Usually, a person will become an elder around the ages of 55-60. Leaders or healers may delay this, since some will retire as old as 80. They are the most respected rank, just behind leader, deputy, and healer.

 **Kits:** Boys and girls under 12 years of age, they stay in the nursery and are raised by their mother, father and the other kit-bearers. They do not fight, and are fiercely protected.

* * *

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader:** Lightstar- Light-skinned woman with long, flowing, semi-wavy blonde hair and intelligent brown eyes. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled, with brown ears and tail. She is 41 years old.

* * *

 **Deputy:** Blackfrost- A broad-shouldered, well-built, light-skinned man with semi-long, black hair and blue eyes. He stands at 6'2", and he has black ears and tail with white tips. He is 34 years old.

* * *

 **Healer:** Silentwhisper- Pale-skinned woman with long, black hair and dark blue eyes. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled, she has brown ears and tail. 5'6", 21 years old.

* * *

 **Warriors**

Oakstorm- Muscular, light-skinned man with short blonde hair and blue eyes. He has golden tabby ears and tail, and his right ear has a deep tear. He stands at 6'2", and is 57 years old.

Lilycloud- A small-shouldered, pale-skinned woman with a height of 5'7". She has long, blonde hair, brown eyes, and cream-colored ears and tail. She is 48 years old.

Stonefall-Large, well muscled male with broad shoulder, olive colored skin and black hair and tail. He stands at 6'1", has blue eyes, and is 40 years old.

Lionclaw-Broad shouldered, well-muscled, olive skinned, blue eyed, and dirty blond haired man. He has black ears and tail, and is 34 years old.

Snowfeather-She's small, standing at 5' and having small shoulders, lean muscles and light blonde hair with hazel eyes. She is 32 years old.

Jayclaw-He is 6'3" tall broad shouldered man with light tan skin, and short, dark brown hair. He has sky blue eyes and is well-muscled. He is 29 years old.

Shadowhawk-He has a slightly muscular build with tanned skin and short black hair. He has black ears and black tail with a white tip. He has dark brown eyes and a faint scar on his right cheek. He is 5' 11", and is 28 years old.

Thistleclaw- Broad shouldered, muscular man with tan skin, dark brown, almost black hair, and blue eyes. He has scar on his shoulder. He stands at 6", and is 27 years old.

Whispersong- Pale-skinned woman with long, flowing, semi-wavy silver hair and icy-blue eyes. She is small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She has white ears and tails flecked in dark gray. She stands at 5' 6", and is 26 years old.

Fireshadow- Muscular, lean, pale-skinned woman with black fur and hair, and silver stripes on her ears and tail. She stands at 5'8", and she is 25 years old.

Ravensong- Pale-skinned man with black hair and smoky, dark grey eyes. Dark grey ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. He stands at 5'9", and he is 24 years old.

Redflame- A broad-shouldered, well-built, olive-skinned man with a height of 6'1". He has ruffled, dark-red hair, amber eyes, and dark-ginger ears and tail. He is 22 years old.

Palefur- Pale-skinned man w/ pale silver hair and pale blue eyes. White ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. He stands at 5'10", and he is 21 years old.

Nightfrost- Pale-skinned woman with long, black hair and very, dark green eyes. Black ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She is 5'7", and is 21 years old.

Blazestrike- Muscular, lean, cream-skinned man with short brown hair. He has ginger-and-brown tabby ears and tail and amber eyes. He stands at 5' 11" and is 20 years old.

Inksky- Pale-skinned man with black hair and violet eyes. Black ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. He stands at 5'10", and he is 20 years old.

Lightshimmer- Pale-skinned man w/ white hair and yellow eyes. Silver-white ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. He stands at 6'1", and he is 20 years old.

Silverbreeze- Pale-skinned woman w/ silver hair and violet eyes. Gray-silver ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled, she stands at 5'8", and she is 20 years old.

Honeydawn-skinned woman w/ long, dark brown hair and gold-brown eyes. White ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She stands at 5'6", and she is 20 years old.

Cloudstreak- Pale-skinned woman with long, white hair and pale blue eyes. Pale gray ears and dark gray tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She is 5'5", and she is 19 years old.

Shineflower- Pale-skinned woman w/ long, white hair and dark green eyes. Silver-white ears and tail. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. She stands at 5'7", and she is 19 years old

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Morningpaw- Lean cream-skinned girl with long dark brown hair and dark blue eyes. She has tortoiseshell ears and tail. She stands at 5'7", and is 17 years old.

Tigerpaw- Muscular cream-skinned boy with medium-length, shaggy black hair with amber eyes. He has dark brown tabby ears and tail. He stands at 6'4", he is 17 years old.

Moonpaw- She is a petite, pale skinned girl with medium length platinum blonde hair and blue eyes. She has white ears and tail. She stands exactly at 5 feet tall, and she is 17 years old.

Hollowpaw- A broad-shouldered, muscular boy with creamy skin and a height of 6'0". He has messy, dark-brown hair and amber eyes. His ears and tail are brown with black flecks. He is 17 years old.

Crowpaw- A small-shouldered, lean-built, olive-skinned girl with a height of 5'1". She has shoulder-length, chestnut-red hair, hazel eyes, and a set of light-brown ears with a matching tail. She is 17 years old.

Aspenpaw-A lean-muscled, small-shouldered girl with pale skin, shoulder-long, white hair and blue eyes. White ears and a white tail. She is 16 years old, and stands at 5'7".

Whitepaw- Pale-skinned girl w/ semi-short, white hair and vibrant dark blue eyes. Small-shouldered and well-muscled. Silver ears and tail. She stands at 5'6" and is 15 years old.

Frostpaw-A small-muscled, small shouldered, girl with pale skin, white hair that reaches the middle of her back and amber eyes. White ears and a grey-tipped, white tail. She stands at 5'5", and is 15 years old.

Pantherpaw- A young dark brown haired boy. He is lean muscled, broad shouldered, olive skinned, and grey eared and grey tailed. He is 5'9".

Darkpaw-Pale-skinned boy with short, black hair and dark gray eyes. Small-shouldered and well-muscled. Silver ears and tail. He stands at 5'7" and is 14 years old.

Sleetpaw-A lithe, cute girl with white ears and light brownish hair. Lean muscled, average shouldered, cream skinned. She is 5'5", and is 13 years old.

Goldpaw- Pale-skinned girl long, blonde hair and dark green eyes. Small-shouldered and well-muscled. Black ears and tail. She stands at 5'2", and is 13 years old.

Thornpaw- Olive skinned boy with broader shoulders, larger muscles, and brown ears and tail. His eyes are green, he stands at 5'3" and he is 12 years old.

Dawnpaw- Cream skinned girl with blonde hair, hazel eyes, lean muscles, small shoulders, and cream colored ears and tail. She stands at 4'11", and is 12 years old.

Sunpaw- Light-skinned girl with red hair, blue eyes, average shoulders, good muscles, and ginger tail and ears. She stands at 5', and is 12 years old.

Stormpaw- A small-shouldered, lean-built, creamy-skinned boy with a height of 5'1", and 12 years old. He has semi-long, grayish-white hair, green eyes, and creamy ears and tail. As he gets older, his shoulders will broaden.

* * *

 **Kit-Bearers**

Bluemist- Pale-skinned woman w/ long, flowing, semi-wavy black hair and alluring, violet eyes. Small-shouldered and lean-muscled. Silver ears and tail, she is 5' 7", 34 years old. Her kits are Dawnpaw and Sunpaw.

Iceflower- She is a cream-skinned woman with short black hair and blue eyes. She has a white tail and ears. She stands at 5'4", and she is 30 years old. Her kits are Thunderkit and Rainkit.

Tawnysong- small-shouldered, lean-built, creamy-skinned woman with a height of 5'5". She has long, light-brown hair, brown eyes, and tawny ears and tail. She is 21 years old, and she is a permanent kit-bearer. She fostered Stormpaw and is fostering Applekit.

Brindlefire- A pale-skinned woman with long, auburn hair and amber eyes. She has light brown tabby ears and tail. She stands at 5'3", and is 20 years old.

* * *

 **Elders**

Raindapple-A pale-skinned woman with long silver hair, and blue eyes. Her tail and ears are silver as well. She is a former healer, and is 82 years old. She stands at 5'3".

Mossheart-A tan-skinned man with short brown hair and brown eyes. He also has brown ears and tail. He is 63 years old, and stands at 5'11".

* * *

 **Kits**

Thunderkit- Tan-skinned boy with blonde hair and blue eyes. He is muscular and broad shouldered. He has cream colored tail and ears.

Rainkit- Small-shouldered, cream-skinned girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. She has white ears and a white tail. She is 11 years old. Her brother is Thunderkit and her mother is Iceflower.

Applekit- A small-shouldered, soft-muscled, pale-skinned girl with a height of 4'8". She has long, blonde hair, red eyes, and pure-white ears and tail. She is 9 years old, and being fostered by Tawnysong.

Hollykit- Small-shouldered girl, cream-skinned with black hair, black ears, and a black tail. She has light blue eyes, is currently 2 years old, her mother is Brindlefire, and her sister is Dovekit.

Dovekit- Small-shouldered, pale skinned girl with all grey hair and fur and green eyes. Her mother is Brindlefire and her sister is Hollykit. She is currently 2 years old.

* * *

 **WindClan**

 **Leader** : Amberstar- Blonde haired woman with brown ears and tail and amber eyes.

* * *

 **Deputy** : Hazeltail- Golden haired woman with pale green eyes.

* * *

 **Healer** : Honeycloud- Blonde woman with pretty blue eyes.

* * *

 **Warriors**

Brightfur- Golden haired woman with green eyes

Pineclaw- Black haired man with green eyes

Gingersky- Ginger haired man with blue eyes

Rainbreeze- Black haired woman silver ears and tail and blue eyes

Owlfeather- Brown haired man with amber eyes and brown ears and tail

Sleetfeather- Blonde woman with bright blue eyes

Swiftstep- Black haired man with brown eyes

Dovepool- Blonde haired woman with blue eyes

Fernpelt- Brown haired woman with green eyes

Stripefur- Black haired man with amber eyes

Rowanpelt- Red haired man with brown eyes

Mousefur- Brown haired man with green eyes

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Ravenpaw- Black haired boy with green eyes

Spottedpaw- Brown haired girl with blue eyes

Sagepaw- Blonde haired girl with blue eyes

Dewpaw- Blonde haired girl with violet eyes

* * *

 **Kit-Bearers**

Ashtail- Brown haired woman with darker gray ears and tail and blue eyes, mother of Stripefur's kits: Sootkit (dark gray haired boy with amber eyes), Rabbitkit (brown haired girl with blue eyes)

* * *

 **Elders**

Maplefur- White haired woman with blue eyes

* * *

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader** : Hawkstar- Dark brown haired man with a white tail tip and amber eyes

* * *

 **Deputy** : Dropheart- Silver haired woman with blue eyes

* * *

 **Healer** : Rainfall- Blonde haired man with gray eyes

* * *

 **Warriors**

Pebblestream- Brown haired woman with gray ears and tail and blue eyes

Robinheart- Black haired woman with green eyes

Smalltail- Brown haired woman with white ears and blue eyes

Troutpelt- Black haired man with bright blue eyes

Elmheart- Grey haired man with grey ears and green eyes

Goldenfur- Golden haired man with blue eyes

Cherrylight- Ginger haired woman with amber eyes

Waverush- Black haired man with unusual silver spots on his ears, and blue eyes

Dappleheart- Brown haired woman with aamber eyes

Poolcloud- Blonde woman with bright blue eyes

Lightningclaw- Sandy blonde haired man with dark green eyes

Scorchwhisker- Large, brown haired man with amber eyes

Silverpool- Black haired woman with silver ears and tail with blue eyes

Graywing- Black haired woman with gray tail and ears and green eyes

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Flamepaw- Ginger haired boy with amber eyes

Fernpaw- Brown haired girl with green eyes

* * *

 **Kit-Bearers**

Fawnpelt- Brown haired woman with green eyes

* * *

 **Elders**

Yellowtail- Old grey haired woman with blue eyes

Flowerpelt- Grey haired woman with amber eyes

* * *

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader** : Darkstar- Black haired man with amber eyes

* * *

 **Deputy** : Fallowtail- Light brown haired woman with blue eyes

* * *

 **Healer** : Lizardclaw- Old white haired woman with blue eyes

* * *

 **Warriors**

Tallpoppy- Blonde haired woman with grey eyes

Amberpelt- Grey haired woman with brown ears and tail and amber eyes

Mistyflame- Ginger haired woman with blue eyes

Snakeface- Black haired woman with gray ears and tail and blue eyes

Antfur- Brown haired man with amber eyes

Sandstripe- Blonde haired man with blue eyes

Weaselfur- Brown haired man with blue eyes

Webfoot- Black haired man with grey ears and tail and amber eyes

Foxnose- Ginger haired man with blue eyes

Ivyfur- Black haired woman with unusual blue eyes

Tigerspot- Blonde man with ginger ears and tail and amber eyes

Molefur- Dark brown haired man with pale green eyes

Whitefern- Brown haired woman with white hair and tail, and blue eyes

Boulderpelt- Grey haired man with green eyes

* * *

 **Apprentices**

Hailpaw- Blonde haired girl with blue eyes

Toadpaw- Brown haired boy with green eyes

* * *

 **Kit-Bearers**

Gingerfur- Ginger haired woman with green eyes, mother of Antfur's kit: Foxkit (dark ginger haired boy with green eyes)

* * *

 **Elders**

Specklefur- Old brown haired woman with brown eyes


	2. Prologue

Prologue

"Lightstar!"

The howling wind was the only answer.

"I need you!

Again, the woman received no answer to her pleas, not even an echo was heard in the vast fields of StarClan. The woman hadn't expected a response, not really, but she was desperate. She hadn't received a visit from a member of StarClan for a long time now, and her Clan was facing dark times. There was a sickness in the Clan. She could feel it in the chill of the air, the shadows of the forest, the misery of her Clanmates.

She cast her gaze upwards at the vast chasm that was the night sky, totally devoid of stars. This was a dream, she knew, but always before when she visited StarClan the sky was glittering with starlight. The sight of the darkness unnerved her and set her on edge. Her teeth chattered, a freezing wind chilling her to her core.

The woman sat down with a sigh. There was no more she could do.

With a start, she looked up. She heard something.

Seemingly from all around her, she heard a voice that was both of lead slabs dropped on granite and the gentlest of mothers comforting her child, the roar of the river, the crack of the thunder, the howling of the wind, and the liquid velvet of shadow.

 **"Darkness will rise and its wrath will be terrible, the sun will find everything they have ripped from their paws, and warrior will break a sacred promise and make a choice that shall divide them forever from the warrior code, but the dawn will come again."**

"What does that mean?" she shouted at the heavens, ice cold fear gripping her as the realization that she had heard a prophecy took root.

The wind only continued to howl around her, oblivious to her calls.

* * *

Well that was fun! What a way to start! Just for future reference, I will be making the actual chapters much longer. This was just a short teaser intro. If you have any recommendations, don't hesitate to leave a review! -Eternity


	3. Chapter One

Sunkit felt the gentle touch of her mother's hand on her head, she sighed contentedly as she snuggled into the soft mass that was her mother Bluemist. She was happy.

Until a small finger reached out on poked her in the stomach, accompanied by a childlike laugh of amusement.

 _Siblings!_

Sunkit crossly rolled over, trying to ignore them.

"WAKE UP!" Thornkit shouted in her ear, accompanied by the telltale giggle of Dawnkit.

Blearily opening her eyes, trying to blink the sleep out of them, Sunkit looked around the nursery. The soft sunlight of dawn was streaming in through the gaps in the tightly woven bramble, giving a gentle light by which to see. Still dull from sleep, she vaguely heard the sound of Thornkit being given a scolding by their mother, Dawnkit at his side. Sunkit watched the even breaths of the other inhabitants of the nursery, happy that Thornkit hadn't woken them. She wasn't in the mood to play with the younger kits.

Allowing her mind to wander, she wondered about her and her siblings towards the apprentice ceremony. They were 8 years old, and although Bluemist said it was still far away, Sunit couldn't wait! Well, for the most part. Tigerpaw, who had left the nursery last spring, had told her that she would have to pass a test to become an apprentice, but Sunkit didn't believe him. For the most part. Still, the tiny niggle of doubt unnerved her whenever she thought about it too much.

"Sunkit!"

She turned around to see Thornpaw and Dawnpaw racing toward her, apparently done with their scolding and both looking abashedly at her, doubtless feeling slightly guilty for waking her.

"You're awake!" came the excited squeak of Dawnkit, racing over to her. "Finally! Let's play! I'll be the brave ThunderClan warrior, and you and Thornkit can be the traitorous ShadowClan warriors, and I can fight you both to protect the clan!"

"We played ShadowClan last time!" Thornkit protested, voice quick with indignation.

"Yeah, it's your turn!" Sunkit agreed with her brother.

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Yeah, well catch me if you can!" Just like that, Dawnkit raced off, Thornkit and Sunkit in hot pursuit.

Running through camp, her Clanmates protesting as they pushed past them, Sunkit focused on catching her sister, putting all her energy and focus behind the task at hand.

Sunkit huffed and puffed, sweat collecting on her skin as she ran, dry air forcing it's way from her mouth.

 _This'll never work! Dawnpaw's always been the fastest. It's not fair! Why can't I run that fast? I need to think of some way to catch her._

Her brain was going a thousand miles a minute, furiously thinking of ideas, and scrapping them just as quickly when she saw a flaw. Only one plan seemed to have any possibility of working. It was better than a hopeless chase, anyway. Motioning to her brother, they stopped and ducked behind the cooking huts. The scent of meat and ash from the cooking fire would disguise their smell from Dawnkit.

"We can't catch her like this. I have a plan."

"What is it?" her brother asked curiously.

"We need to split up. You keep chasing her, lead her towards Highledge. I'll climb up and pounce on her when she's underneath."

Nodding in silent agreement, Thornkit raced ahead of her, hot on his sister's trail.

Stealthily, Sunkit made her way towards Highrock. When she reached, the base, she stared up at it, blinking from the harsh light of the sun.

 _It's huge! It looks like you could walk all the way to StarClan. No wonder Lightstar likes yelling at everyone from up there so much! They'd have to listen to you!_

Creeping along the base of the enormous rock, she spotted a narrow path that could take her up to the top. Gingerly, she stooped down and grasped a small outcropping in the rock with her hand, placing her feet in cracks near the bottom.

 _Where is Thornkit? They should be hear by now._

Still, Sunkit was patient, she would get Dawnkit if it was the last thing she ever did!

"And what are you doing up here, little one?"

Whirling around, eyes wide with terror, Sunkit looked up at the stern face of Lighstar, leader of ThunderClan, her arms crossed, blonde hair blowing in the breeze.

"I.. I'm trying to catch Dawnkit," Sunkit whispered in a voice so small it was almost lost on the wind.

 _She's going to kill me! I might never become a warrior now. I'll still be Sunkit when I'm an elder._ Tears threatened to spill over, but Sunkit controlled them. _I won't make it worse by crying in front of the leader!_

"And you thought trying to climb Highrock was the best way to do it?" Lighstar asked, voice stern, but eyes alight with barely contained laughter.

 _What should I say? She'll be furious if she knows I came up here for something as silly as a game! But she'll be even more upset if I lied to her!_

In a voice weak with fear, Sunkit replied "Dawnkit has always been faster than me and Thornkit. We've never been able to catch her, but I thought if maybe Thornkit could lead her underneath Highrock, I could pounce when she wasn't looking."

Lightstar, as Sunkit had explained herself, had gone from stern amusement to quite consideration. "Really? Did you know that that is exactly what one of the ThunderClan battle strategies is? We send a small group of warriors to attract the enemies attention, who lead them into the forest, where ThunderClan warriors are hiding in trees, ready to strike. Did an apprentice or elder tell you that? Is that where you got the idea?"

 _She doesn't look mad anymore! Maybe I can get out of this without a scolding!_

"No, I didn't know that. I thought of this all on my own!" Sunkit replied with a hint of pride, feeling less afraid now that Lightstar wasn't looking quite so scary.

Lightstar, for her part, was downright impressed with the little child now. "Really? Very good thinking. That's the kind of quick-witted warriors ThunderClan needs. I'm sure you'll be an exceptional warrior when you're time comes. Who knows, maybe one day you can even be leader!"

Sunkit could barely respond, she was so full of happiness, pride, and excitement it felt like she would burst!

"Really?! Thank you Lightstar!" Sunkit moved to climb but down Highrock, but Lightstar spoke again before she could.

"You're very welcome," Lightstar replied, voice warm with pride in her Clan. "But don't you have a sister to catch?"

"What?" Sunkit gasped. "You're not making me leave?"

"What kind of leader would I be if I didn't let my Clan have so fun now and then? And besides, you've earned it," came her warm reply. "In fact, I'll even help you." And just like that, Lightstar crouched down, until she was obscured by the glare of the sun.

 _The_ _Clan leader is going to help me catch my sister! Dawnkit's doomed now!_

Crouching down beside her, Sunkit watched the entire camp, eagerly searching for any trace of her sister and brother. She spotted them racing past the medicine den, Thornkit visibly tiring but Dawnkit still full of energy. Thornkit suddenly swerved around the medicine den, chasing Dawnkit right into the center of the camp, towards Highrock.

"Now, you don't want to pounce when she's right underneath you. You won't catch anything nut sand. You have leap right before she's under there, so by the time you land, she's under you," came the soft whisper of Lightstar in her ear.

Nodding her understanding, Sunkit waited with anticipation, willing her muscles to be still as Dawnkit approached.

There she was, running, running, running. She was by the warriors den now. Any second now.

"Now!" came the voice of Lightstar, and without a second thought, Sunkit pounced onto her sister.

With a soft thud, they connected, suddenly a mass of fighting sibling appeared on the ground. Thornkit, out of breath, came wheezing up behind, pausing just for a moment before he too jumped in the tussle.

 _Stop fighting Dawnkit! It's two against one, you can't win!_ thought Sunkit.

With one last screech of defiance, the dust cleared to reveal Thornkit and Sunkit sitting atop Dawnkit, thoroughly pinning her.

"No fair! You can't jump on me from Highrock! That's cheating!"

Just as Sunkit was about to leap to a response, another voice beat her to it.

"No, young one, that's called strategy," came the amused voice of Lightstar, who had climbed down from Highrock and was now striding towards them. "Sunkit knew she and Thornkit could never catch you in a race, so she thought of a new way to do it. That's the mark of a great warrior, if you can't do something one way, you try another."

 _She thinks I have the mark of a great warrior!_

"Yeah Dawnkit! You just should have been a better warrior, like me!" Sunkit retorted, boastfully. A sudden sudden change came in Lightstar's features.

"Sunkit! A great warrior does not gloat in victory, but accepts it and acts with grace. Help your sister up, and then the three of you go back to Bluemist. You've given this camp plenty of excitement for one morning," Lightstar replied, voice hard and stern against, but just that barest hint of amused pride in her voice once more.

Slightly abashed at being reprimanded, Sunkit offered her sister her hand. She silently accepted, and, together with Thornkit, they hauled Dawnkit to her feet.

Walking back towards the nursery, Sunkit gave once last glance towards Lightstar, admiring the way she seemed to have total confidence in herself, as she proudly surveyed her Clan.

After excitedly telling Bluemist all about their adventure, who shared several amused looks with her fellow queens, the rest of the day passed without much incident, though Sunkit swore she saw Bluemist talking to Lightstar about something, though for the life of her couldn't think of anything that they could possibly be talking about. Lightstar clearly wasn't upset at it!

As Sunkit curled up into her nest for the night,she stared out through the tiny cracks in the nursery, faint starlight lighting the interior in a dappled silver glow.

 _Today was great! I can't believe I impressed Lightstar! She was proud of me. She even said I might be leader! I'd love to be leader!_

Staring up at the night sky once more, Sunkit made a promise.

 _StarClan_ _, if you can hear me, I want you to know that I won't I won't let you or my Clan down! I'll always do what's best for my Clan! Always! I promise with all my heart!_

Far above her, a star flickered.


End file.
